Hayate Subaru
Hayate Subaru '(昴 颯 ''Subaru Hayate) is one of the four main cures of Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure. His alter ego is known as '''Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushī) who controls wind. His main catchphrase is roughly translated as 'Give me a break.' (やれやれ. Yareyare.) Bio Appearance In his civilian attire, Hayate has pale skin and messy, dark green hair with a fringe covering one of his eyes. He has silver eyes. In Summer, his outfit consists of a black letterman jacket with green decorations and a green hood, a green undershirt, blue jeans, white socks and green sneakers. In Winter, his outfit consists of a green undershirt beneath a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black lace up boots. As Cure Galaxy, Hayate's hair lengthens and ties up into a messy side ponytail, lightening to a bright green. He wears a green short-sleeved vest with a silver star on the back of his vest, silver undershirt, green shorts with mint green cuffs, silver tights and green thigh high boots with mint green cuffs and heels. On his left arm is a green wrist length fingerless glove and on his right arm is a silver elbow covering. He also wears a silver variant of the Cure Commune in his right ear. Personality Hayate has a cool, uncaring outer shell that he often puts on as a way to protect himself. He's rather unfeeling and apathetic, but secretly deeply cares about other people, especially Altair, Natsuki and Anna. Etymology Hayate '(颯) - ''Hayate ''(颯) means 'sudden, sound of the wind' '''Subaru '(昴) - Subaru (昴) means 'unite' and is also the Japanese word for the Pleiades star cluster 'Cure Galaxy '- From Galaxy, which is defined as 'a collection of stars and planets that are connected by gravity' History Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure Meeting Altair Becoming Cure Galaxy Relationship '''Altair/Asano Hoshi Akatsuki Natsuki Suisei Anna Cure Galaxy Cure Galaxy '(キュアギャラクシー ''Kyua Gyarakushī) is Hayate's Pretty Cure alter ego. He transforms using the Starry Tambourine and the Galaxy Star Crystal. Cure Galaxy makes his debut in KK!PCEP3. Attacks '''Galaxy Rush (ギャラクシー・ラッシュ Gyarakushī Rasshu) is Cure Galaxy's main attack, used primarily to purify Nebulae. The attack requires the Starry Tambourine and the Galaxy Star Crystal. Galaxy Zephyr (ギャラクシー・ゼファー Gyarakushī Zefā) is the upgraded version of Galaxy Rush used to purify Black Hole Nebulae. The attack requires the Starry Tambourine and the Pleiades Crystal. Uchuu Impact (ウチュー・インパクト Uchū Inpakuto), also known as Deep Space Impact is an attack that Cure Galaxy uses with Cure Meteor. The attack requires both Galaxy and Meteor's Starry Tambourines as well as the Galaxy Star Crystal and the Meteor Star Crystal. Arsenal Starry Tambourine (スターリー・タンボリーン Sutārī Tanborīn) is the device that Hayate uses to transform into Cure Galaxy, as well as his main weapon he uses to attack and purify Nebulae. Galaxy Star Crystal '(ギャラクシー・スター・クリスタル ''Gyarakushī Sutā Kurisutaru) is the Star Crystal that allows Hayate to transform into Cure Galaxy, as well as what allows him to use his attack Galaxy Rush. '''Cure Commune (キュア・コミューン Kyua Komyūn) is an earpiece microphone controlled by the Galaxy Star Crystal, allowing Galaxy to communicate with his team members. Trivia * Hayate was born on July 16th, which is the date that the spacecraft Apollo 11 launched for its mission to the moon. * According to his official profile, Hayate's favourite food is ramen noodles and his blood type is O Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures